Why don't you kiss her?
by Heartbreaker007
Summary: Songfic "why don't you kiss her" by Jesse McCartney. Can Ron bring himself to tell Hermione how he feels? Does she feel the same? R and R please..


A/N: Hey all. This is my very first fan fic so please don't laugh. Also if you have any comments or criticisms they would be greatly appreciated. Anyways the song is "Why don't you kiss her" by Jesse McCartney hope it doesn't waste your reading time! I'm kinda proud of this it's my baby. So if you hate it I might just die lol.

--

Hermione Granger, his best friend since day one. Well, in all fairness, they weren't exactly friends from the start but they grew to like each other. Not saying they don't argue constantly, and find little things to pick on the other, but it had always been good fun. Ron always knew that he had feelings for her. It seemed like every one else knew to, spare Hermione. And it wasn't until '_Vicky' _came along that he realized how much he liked, no loved her. Fate seemed to smack him across his face at the very moment she said she had a date to the Yule ball from Hell.

_Were the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed_

It was like a neon sign was stuck above her head saying "You had your chance". And that was the real reason for his anger. Well initially at first, then jealousy reared its ugly head. He couldn't stand seeing the two of them together. Seeing her smile, and have fun, and be beautiful without even trying.

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

He had wanted to tell her so many times how he felt. So many nights lying in bed staring at the ceiling wishing he could tell her how he felt. Every time he would even think it his ears and cheek turned a bright crimson. When asked what was wrong he could only respond with an 'I'm not feeling very well'. He had also become very distant towards her, hurting them both. He just wished she knew what she was doing to him every time she even threw a smile in his direction.

_Why don't you kiss her _

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'cause she'll never know _

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

Hermione asked him countless times if he was mad at her, and he could see the pain in her eyes. It broke his heart that he was doing this to her, but she couldn't possibly know what its like to keep this kind of secret from her. He couldn't be around her without coming close to kissing her.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

Days grew harder and harder for Ron Weasley. He so desperately wanted to tell her, but was terrified he would ruin everything with their friendship, but most of all he was afraid of cold-hearted rejection. Ron knew that his heart might actually shatter if she denied him. He'd had a recurring dream of it happening as well.

"_Hermione. I need to tell you something. I'm in love with you I always have been. I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you" he said looking into her chocolate colored orbs and then feeling the heaviest weight as he saw guilt._

_Rejection time._

"_Um.. Ron" she said on the brink of tears. " I'm so sorry it's just.-" but it was too late. He had already left with a single tear trailing down his cheek._

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me _

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

'Alright today's the day' he thought as he walked down the hall from the morning breakfast. He had some how lost Hermione in the crowd of people rushing to get to class. And then he spotted her.

Books along with quills and parchment were sprawled on the floor. She frantically began to pick up them. Standing up she noticed three quills held in a hand stretched out to her.

Looking into his bright green eyes she smiled greatly. "Oh, thanks Ron."

"No problem" he responded his smile just as wide. Then it fell from his face and he swallowed hard.

Seeing the pattern happening again Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron please, tell me what's going on. I… I miss you"

And that did it. He quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to a nearby empty classroom.

"Ron what is it? Is someone hurt? Are –" but she was cut off as he placed his index finger against her lips.

"Hermione listen to me. Nothings wrong. I just-" he paused. Oh no he was really going to do it. This very moment will make or break their friendship.

"What? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry I haven't been the kind of friend you've wanted, but I feel its time you know the real reason I've been avoiding you or been cold towards you. Hermione I.." He paused looking into her eyes. There was a desperate hope in them. "Oh screw it" He then leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers. She stood their shocked as he pulled away and he started to turn to walk away. That is until she pulled him back to her and forced his eyes back on hers.

"That's all you had to say" She smiled and grabbed his loose tie and pulled him back closer to placing her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him in a more passionate kiss,

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._


End file.
